¿Amistad?
by Rukia Yuki
Summary: Roy piensa en Riza desde el momento en que la conocio,resumiendo sus momentos. Mal summary . Diganme si quieren que sea one-shot o tenga continuacion


Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic! Si,ya se,tiempo que no subia ninguno xD pero los examenes finales matan e_é. Es mi primer fic RoyAi,pero me encanta esta pareja xD

Disclaimer: No,FMA no es mio por mas que quisiera e_e solo lo es el Ooc de los personajes A_A Sin mas dilacion,demos paso al fic!

¿Amistad?

Desde aquel momento que te vi en la puerta de tu casa quise conocerte mejor,te vi tan seria,tan fria…no supe entender el porque.

Tiempo después de convivir en tu casa,conoci tus motivos,entonces me dije a mi mismo que te protegeria y te haria sonreir…No pude evitar odiarme al verte en el extermino de Ishval,me heche la culpa de no haberte podido proteger.

Siempre te lo digo,me hecho la culpa pero tu como siempre me contestas "No es su culpa,nadie me obligarlo a hacerlo,fue mi decision".

Cuando termino la guerra me encargue de que te asignaran conmigo,te confie mi espalda,mi vida.

No sabria decir cuando me enamore de ti,seguramente desde que te vi aquella vez,pero siempre me lo negaba e intentaba olvidar yendo a otras citas.

Y ahora te tengo aquí,frente a mi,mirandote fijamente,clavando mi mirada en tus ojos,esos ojos que hipnotizan a cualquiera…

-Teniente Hawkeye.- Te llamo,al ver que te ibas ya…

-Digame coronel.- Me contestas,cierro los ojos escuchando tu dulce voz.

De pronto me levanto,camino hacia ti lentamente,hasta que llego frente a ti.

Cierro la puerta de un quiero interrupciones; noto que me miras sorprendida.

-Quiero decirle algo…-Noto mi voz mas seria.

-Digame coronel- Me miras a la espera,se te ve algo nerviosa,o es imaginación mia?

Levanto mi mano y acaricio tu mejilla,y con la otra levanto tu cara,para que me mires.

-Te amo.- Sin darte tiempo a responder te beso,tranquilamente,sin quiero agobiarte.

Sonrio al notar que me respondes,y me separo de ti,pegando nuestras frentes.

Me miras con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y un sonrojo en tus mejillas-Yo tambien…-Te vuelvo a besar pero esta vez,un beso mas corto.

-Teniente,me dejaria invitarla a cenar esta noche?.- Te pregunto,esperando que aceptes.-

-Solo si termina su papeleo.- Papeleo,odio esa cosa escrita en un papel

Como un loco me sente en mi escritorio y me puse a firmar rapidamente,sin ver nada de lo que ponia,sentia tu mirada en mi,con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Escuche la entrada de mis subordinador,pero no dije nada.

Note susurros dirigidos hacia mi persona,seguramente por el hecho de estar trabajando.

Aunque rapidamente callaron,supongo que fuiste tu,es gracioso ver como se callan con una mirada tuya.

Pasaron las horas y sin darme cuenta ya habian pasado horas,una hora desde el momento de la cabeza algo cansado y te vi,tumbada en el sofa,rendida del cansancio.

Te ves tan bien dormida…no me atrevo a despertarte. –Seguro fue un dia cansado.- Hablo en susurros por no despertarte,aunque fue en vano,te removiste y abriste los ojos.

-Buenas noches teniente- Te sonrio mientras acaricio tu mejilla.-

Me sonries y te incorporas cogiendome la mano en tu mejilla- Buenas noches coronel –

Te levantas y observas mi escritorio.- Termino?.- Me preguntas,aunque sabes que si termine.

-Pues claro teniente,yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.- Digo con un tono de indignación en mi voz.- Ahora aceptara mi proposicion?-

Sonrio ampliamente y cojo mi chaqueta,cuando termino te ayudo a ponerte la tuya,abro la pouerta y te cojo de las manos.

-Coronel,alguien nos podria ver.- Tan estricta como siempre,pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

-Estoy al tanto teniente,no obstante hay pocas probabilidades,puesto que ya paso una hora del momento de salida.-

Suspiras pesadamente y me miras con reproche – Nos pueden ver por la calle coronel.-

-No veo ningun problema en salir a dar un paseo con una subordinada teniente,muchos militares lo hacen a menudo.-

Vas a contestar,pero te callo con un beso y sonrio arrogantemente.

-La llevo a su casa Teniente?-

-Si coronel por favor- Evitas mi mirada,se que no estas lo estuvieras posiblemente ya habria un agujero humeante en una parte importante de mi anatomia.

La volvi a coger de la mano,mientras nos alejabamos caminando del cuartel.

Definitivamente,ha sido mi mejor noche.


End file.
